Como nunca lo imaginé
by mimipurity
Summary: OneShot Taiora


Como nunca lo imaginé  
TAIORA

No sé en qué momento se confundieron las cosas, solo la vi, en el último aniversario con los muchachos y... se veía diferente, estaba hermosa. Como el sol revotaba en su piel morena, como sus brillantes ojos se iluminaban cada vez que reía, sí, esa hermosa sonrisa que me traía loco... En estos momentos pienso "¿Quién fue el idiota que me nombró con el emblema del valor?" Porque estaba hecho un cobarde al no poder declararme a ella... y cómo hacerlo, si siempre fuimos mejores amigos... solo eso... amigos.

Era un día de verano, 1 de Agosto para ser preciso, el aniversario número 7 de los niños elegidos que ahora, no eran tan niños.  
Hace mucho tiempo no nos reuníamos, a ella la transfirieron a una escuela en Tokio, por el empleo de su madre hace ya 3 años... 3 largos años que no la veía. Yamato seguía a mi lado, el único que permaneció allí, sin contar a Hikari, mi hermana, y a Takeru. Mimí Tachikawa se mudó a América hace 5 años, de vez en cuando viajaba, pero esa costumbre la perdió luego de que bajó sus calificaciones y sus padres la privaron de venir a Japón. Joe, bueno, su vida ronda en los estudios, es con quien menos tenemos contacto. E Izzy, el genio de las computadoras, estaba a cargo del concejo estudiantil por lo que no tenía tiempo para nosotros.  
Pero luego de muchos intentos, coincidimos con una fecha, una fecha libre para reencontrarnos.

Recuerdo que estaba sentado a la sombra de un gran árbol, en un lugar bastante familiar. Frente a mí una pequeña cabaña, sí, aquella donde pasaríamos las vacaciones de verano aquel 1 de agosto de 1999. A mi lado, y como siempre, Ishida componiendo una de sus canciones. Sentados un poco más lejos Takeru y Hikari, esperando a los demás.  
Un hermoso convertible negro aparcó cerca de allí, y de él se bajó una hermosa castaña. Conservaba aún su inocente cara de niña, y esa actitud de princesa tan característica, pero ya no lo era, la pequeña y caprichosa Mimí era toda una madura mujer. Sé acercó con esa gran sonrisa a nosotros, y nos abrazó con lágrimas en sus ojos... Bueno, después de todo, seguía siendo tan sensible como cuándo la conocimos.  
Al rato un coche rojo se aparcó junto al de Mimí, y allí... allí la vi, allí pude reencontrarme con esa mirada que hace 3 años había perdido. A su lado izquierdo caminaba un modesto muchacho de cabello rojo, y a su lado derecho un despistado joven con libros en sus manos... Vaya que los extrañaba, cada uno de ellos era parte de mi vida, cada uno de ellos marcó un antes y un después en la vida de Taichi Yagami.

Se sentó a mi lado, mientras compartíamos recuerdos con nostalgia y alegría, no sé porque razón, que aún no me puedo explicar, no le quitaba los ojos de encima, se veía preciosa, siempre la recordé como una chica muy guapa, pero ahora, con 18 años, era la mujer más hermosa que veían mis ojos, no sé qué cara de idiota habré puesto que frente a mí una castaña bastante chismosa comenzó a fastidiarme, provocó el momento más bochornoso de mi vida cuando le dije "Pero si Sora se ve preciosa" Error, el fervor en mis mejillas aumentó notablemente, y un leve rojizo se posó en ella, vaya que le sentaba bien.

Mil preguntas invadieron mi mente el resto de la tarde ¿Por qué la veía de una manera diferente? ¿Por qué nunca me fijé en ella hasta ese entonces? ¿Por qué me sentía enamorado de mi mejor amiga? No quería ni podía aceptarlo, siempre fue como una hermana, claro, le tenía un cariño especial, que no pude diferenciarlo hasta ahora, era todo tan confuso, la extrañé y mucho durante todo este tiempo, a ella más que a cualquier otra persona, me hacía falta, necesitaba estar a su lado y no separarme otra vez. ¿Por qué después de casi toda una vida de amistad mi corazón se aceleró cuando la vi?  
Sentí como se activaron mis sentidos al mil porciento cuando dijo "Volveré a Odaiba en unas semanas" Quería tomarla entre mis brazos y no soltarla más.

Y ahora... ya han pasado 4 años, tomo su mano cada día, siento su olor cada noche, beso sus labios como si no existiera un mañana, ella es mía, si no hubiera vuelto a mi lado, si esa historia nunca hubiera comenzado, si no hubiera aclarado mis sentimientos, seguiría siendo mi mejor amiga... Lo es, pero más que eso, es el amor de mi vida, Sora Takenouchi.


End file.
